<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Indulge in Me by LucindaRemyJohnson</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25822339">Indulge in Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucindaRemyJohnson/pseuds/LucindaRemyJohnson'>LucindaRemyJohnson</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Love, Multi, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:03:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25822339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucindaRemyJohnson/pseuds/LucindaRemyJohnson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco and Harry have been together for about a year, but they can't help feel that something's missing - and they know exactly who it is. Dramionarry.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Shimai’s Outstanding List</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Indulge in Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've never written Harry/ Hermione/ Draco before, but the idea wouldn't leave me alone.</p>
<p>Gratuitous smut.</p>
<p>I hope you enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Friday Night</strong>
</p>
<p>"I bloody <em>told you </em>this was a terrible idea."</p>
<p>Draco was <em>seething</em>. Harry had <em>promised </em>him he wouldn't confront Hermione until she came to them, but of course he couldn't just leave her be.</p>
<p>Honestly, it seemed more like something Draco would do, but Hermione <em>was </em>Harry's best friend, regardless of how long the two men had been seeing each other.</p>
<p>"I was just trying to explain it to her and -"</p>
<p>"We <em>did </em>explain it to her, Potter." snapped Draco, yanking a hand through his hair. "She said she needed time and <em>space</em>, but of course you couldn't just do that."</p>
<p>Harry narrowed his eyes and said, "She's my best friend. I wanted to make sure she was alright."</p>
<p>Draco groaned, dropping his head into his hands as he muttered, "What if this is entirely mucked up beyond fixing?"</p>
<p>Harry sighed, moving to crouch in front of where the blonde was sat as he asked, "You don't really believe that, do you?"</p>
<p>"I don't know."</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>Two Weeks Earlier</strong>
</p>
<p>"You don't get to choose the movies anymore." muttered Hermione from her spot underneath one of Draco's blankets.</p>
<p>She, Draco, and Harry were in Draco's flat for their weekly movie night, and Harry had picked a particularly scary movie for the night that had really freaked her out. She'd spent the majority of the movie halfway burrowed under the blanket, hardly watching the screen.</p>
<p>"A little spooked, Granger?" smirked Draco.</p>
<p>She narrowed her eyes and said, "Laugh all you want, but <em>you </em>won't be the one sleeping alone tonight in an empty flat. At least you'll have Harry."</p>
<p>Draco snorted and even Harry cracked a small smile.</p>
<p>"You're welcome to stay too, Granger." said Draco easily, earning him a pointed look from Harry.</p>
<p>
  <em>What was he up to?</em>
</p>
<p>They'd discussed Hermione in length for <em>months</em>, but come to the conclusion that there was no way the smart woman would listen to their idea of inviting her into their relationship.</p>
<p>Though it seemed to Harry now that Draco hadn't really agreed with their decision at all.</p>
<p>"I think I'll pass on hearing sex noises again, thank you very much. Once was more than enough." she said indignantly, a small smile on her face anyway.</p>
<p>"As if we'd try anything with you in bed."</p>
<p>Harry's eyes nearly popped out of his head at Draco's words, and even Hermione, who usually took his flirtatious banter in stride, made a strangled noise at the back of her throat.</p>
<p>"In bed?"</p>
<p>"Did you expect I'd let you sleep on the couch?" asked Draco, one perfectly blonde eyebrow arched.</p>
<p>"Well - I mean - I - <em>yes</em>." she stammered, a fierce blush tinting her cheeks.</p>
<p>"Malfoy..." said Harry, a note of warning in his voice, though the blonde seemed to ignore it entirely.</p>
<p>"We're all adults, and I assure you the bed is big enough."</p>
<p>"But you two are...<em>together</em>." she said, flailing her hand between the two men.</p>
<p>Draco smirked, his silver eyes watching her carefully as he said, "We can share."</p>
<p>The lightly veiled comment wasn't lost on her, and she was <em>utterly </em>confused. What was he <em>really </em>saying?</p>
<p>"Malfoy, enough." snapped Harry, glaring at his boyfriend.</p>
<p>"What?" he asked innocently, "Do you have a problem sharing a bed with her?"</p>
<p>Harry had never wanted to strangle the man more in his life - and that was saying something considering they'd been together for over a year at this point - not to mention the idiocy of their time at Hogwarts.</p>
<p>"That's not what I'm saying, and you know it." glowered Harry, refusing to meet Hermione's eyes.</p>
<p>Draco opened his mouth to reply, but Hermione beat him to it.</p>
<p>"It's not?"</p>
<p>Her toffee eyes were wide as she looked at him, clearly searching his own to determine whether or not he was telling the truth - and what it meant if he was.</p>
<p>He ran a hand through his messy hair, releasing a deep breath before saying, "I think you know as well as we do that neither of us would mind sharing a bed with you, Mione."</p>
<p>She made a disgruntled noise, her mouth opening and closing, yet no words left her.</p>
<p>If she were honest with herself, she <em>knew </em>that she, Draco, and Harry had been dancing around each other for quite some time now. She knew that their slightly flirtatious banter wasn't<em> just </em>friendly.</p>
<p>But having Harry confirm it - say it out loud - that was an entirely different thing.</p>
<p>"Come on, Granger." said Malfoy softly, moving to sit on the same couch that she occupied, "You know exactly how we feel about you."</p>
<p>"I have no idea what you're talking about." she said defensively, shrugging the blanket from her shoulders and crossing her arms in front of her chest. "Neither of you have ever said -"</p>
<p>"Of course we never bloody <em>said</em>, Granger. My comments alone should've been enough for you to catch on to." groaned Draco, running a hand through his hair in frustration, "You're surely smarter than this."</p>
<p>Her cheeks darkened more in annoyance and confusion as she quipped, "What's that supposed to mean?"</p>
<p>"Guys, we should just -" started Harry, only to be interrupted by Draco before he could finish his thought.</p>
<p>"It means that you're far too brilliant not to have noticed that we're both barmy over you." he said, throwing his arms up in defeat as she stared at him wide-eyed.</p>
<p>She chanced a slightly panicked glance at Harry, whose cheeks had reddened considerably and was doing everything in his power <em>not </em>to make eye contact with her.</p>
<p>His reaction only made her stomach clench further.</p>
<p>"Harry?" she asked softly, unsure of whether she wanted him to agree or disagree with Draco's words.</p>
<p>His green eyes flicked to her briefly before he was staring down at his hands.</p>
<p>"I never would've said anything, Mione. You're my best friend."</p>
<p>"But?" she asked, glancing to Draco when Harry just shook his head.</p>
<p>"But we'd very much like you in our bed, Granger." murmured Draco, tucking a stray curl behind her ear like he'd done millions of times before - only this time it felt different to her. <em>Intimate</em>.</p>
<p>"But we'd also very much like you in our relationship."</p>
<p>Hermione's heart was threatening to beat its way out of her chest at Draco's words, her eyes immediately going to Harry, who wasn't denying anything his boyfriend had said.</p>
<p>"Is that - do you -" she shook her head, her eyes flicking between both men before settling on Harry again, "Do you want this too?"</p>
<p>"Your friendship is more important to me than trying this, Hermione." he said honestly, moving to sit on her opposite side and take her hands in his, "I want what Malfoy's saying, but not if it costs me you in the long run. You're my best friend."</p>
<p>"But it wouldn't." said Draco, drawing their attention, "It's been near seven years of being in close proximity with you, and I assure you I've seen every single one of your ridiculously annoying habits and lo - <em>want</em>you anyway."</p>
<p>She didn't notice his small blunder, though Harry certainly had.</p>
<p>Draco had a brief moment of panic thinking Harry would be pissed that he'd fallen in love with the curly haired witch, but to the contrary Harry was <em>relieved</em>. He'd been nervous of being in a relationship - on the off chance that Hermione <em>did </em>accept - where he loved both people, but Draco only loved him. It also made him feel less guilty - it wasn't a betrayal if they were in love with the same woman.</p>
<p>"Why are you telling me all this now?" she asked Draco, a small furrow between her brows as she studied him.</p>
<p>"Because I got tired of waiting, Granger." he answered easily, "I'd rather know if it's something you're interested in than continuing to torture myself <em>and </em>Potter by never asking."</p>
<p>She briefly closed her eyes, taking a deep breath and blowing it all out by saying, "I have to think about all of this."</p>
<p>"Of course you do," smirked Draco, sliding a cool finger to her chin to tilt her face so she was looking at him, "But that doesn't answer my more immediate question."</p>
<p>"And what's that?" she whispered, her heart in her throat as butterflies erupted in her stomach.</p>
<p>"Are you interested?"</p>
<p>She heard herself swallow, the sound seeming uncharacteristically loud as tension steeped the entire living room. Harry was studying her intently, choosing not to say anything.</p>
<p>
  <em>That meant he wanted this too, right?</em>
</p>
<p>"Interested in the general sense of the word or -"</p>
<p>"Interested in <em>us</em>, love." he murmured, unable to keep the slight smirk from his face as he watched her cheeks heat, "Do you find Potter attractive?"</p>
<p>A rather adorable squeak left her at the bold question, her eyes flashing to Harry, who'd already been looking at her.</p>
<p>"I...I mean of course Harry's attractive." she said softly, her cheeks and neck flushing red in embarrassment as she looked back at Draco.</p>
<p>"Good." he murmured, eyes smoky as he looked at her, "And what about me, Granger? Do you find me attractive?"</p>
<p>She knew the question had been coming, but she couldn't help the stammer in her voice as she attempted nonchalance, "You know that you're attractive, Malfoy."</p>
<p>He smirked, leaning forward slightly to say, "That's not what I asked you."</p>
<p>"Yes," she breathed out, "I find you attractive."</p>
<p>"Potter," he murmured, his eyes focused on Hermione as he asked, "Do you find Granger attractive?"</p>
<p>Harry's eyes caught hers, his fingers tentatively reaching up to smooth across her flushed cheek as he whispered, "Yes. Merlin help me, but yes."</p>
<p>"Guys -" tried Granger, feeling utterly overwhelmed by this entire situation. No matter how many times she <em>may </em>have fantasized this very thing, the reality was a hell of a lot more nerve wracking than her imagination.</p>
<p>"Ask me, Granger." interrupted Draco.</p>
<p>She bit her lip, drawing two sets of eyes to the motion before asking, "Do you find me attractive?"</p>
<p>"So fucking much."</p>
<p>She shook her head, trying to sort out her thoughts, "Just because you two suddenly think it'd be a brilliant idea to fuck me, I -"</p>
<p>"We don't just want to fuck you, Mione." said Harry softly, "We want...we want you in this relationship too."</p>
<p>"This is insane. I - I-" she shook her head, letting the sentence hang in the air between the three of them before Draco spoke up.</p>
<p>"How is it really any different than what we're doing now? You're over here nearly as much as Potter by now. Aside from sleeping together we've practically <em>been </em>in a relationship for months." argued Draco.</p>
<p>"You love each other." she said, standing from the couch to pace in front of them - and though it certainly wasn't the time, both men loved watching her get worked up. "There's no way that -"</p>
<p>"I love you." said Harry softly, his hand lightly catching her own and pulling her back to sit between them, "You know that I love you."</p>
<p>"That's not the same thing and you know it."</p>
<p>The brunette shook his head, sliding his glasses off and rubbing the bridge of his nose, "I don't know when it happened, Mi, but one day I looked at you and just...knew that something had changed."</p>
<p>She was trying to process their words, but really she just needed some time. They'd given her so much to think about, and there was no way she could do that thinking around them.</p>
<p>
  <em>Harry loved her?</em>
</p>
<p>"Just give me some time to think." she said softly, left hand squeezing Harry's while her right squeezed Draco's. "I just...this is a lot."</p>
<p>"Of course." murmured Harry, his eyes flicking to Draco's, though his silvery gaze was focused on Hermione, a simple nod his only answer to her request.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>One Week Earlier</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>9:45am: We feel like we haven't seen you in ages. - Harry</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>9:56am: I know, I'm sorry. - Hermione</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>9:57am: You can talk to me about anything. - Harry</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>9:57am: You can talk to US about anything. - Draco</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>10:13am: I know. - Hermione</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>10:16am: Movie night? - Harry</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>1:23pm: Please come to movie night. Potter's pouting. - Draco</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>8:37pm: We're sorry. - Harry </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>9:01pm: Me too. - Hermione</em>
</p>
<p>Both Draco and Harry were driving themselves insane with what-if scenarios that involved her never speaking to either one of them again. It was all canon fodder.</p>
<p>It ached all the same, though.</p>
<p>"I think I'm going to swing by Mione's on my way home from the Ministry on Friday." said Harry, glancing over at Draco to sense his reaction.</p>
<p>Honestly, it was as he expected.</p>
<p>"Absolutely not. She said she wanted space Potter. Give it to her."</p>
<p>"It's been a week." argued Harry, "And she's barely talking to us."</p>
<p>Draco sighed, tugging Harry into his side as they sat on his couch, "I know, but if we want any chance of this working we have to give her time. You know her better than I do, so you should know she has to analyze every possible outcome."</p>
<p>Draco was right, and Harry knew that, but it didn't lessen the ache in his chest. He wanted to be angry with the blonde for bringing it up at all, but he couldn't bring himself to - he wanted to know just as much as Draco did.</p>
<p>After a few minutes of silence Draco finally spoke up again.</p>
<p>"Do you think I fucked everything up by telling her?"</p>
<p>He was genuinely afraid he'd ruined it - not only their chances of a relationship with her, but their chances of continuing their <em>friendship</em>. Draco felt guilty. Hermione was Harry's oldest and dearest friend, and the thought that he'd wrecked it was crushing.</p>
<p>"No," said Harry slowly, his thumb rubbing slow, comforting circles against Draco's knuckles, "I think she's confused and overwhelmed - but she didn't deny that she felt similarly."</p>
<p>Draco nodded, though he wasn't really convinced. He knew Hermione was smart - brilliant even - and that her overly logical brain could easily put a stop to anything between them before it even began.</p>
<p>"Just promise me you won't go over there."</p>
<p>Harry sighed but nodded, not entirely sure it was a promise he could keep.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>Friday Afternoon</strong>
</p>
<p>Hermione wasn't surprised when Harry showed up. She'd expected it, honestly, but she still didn't have an answer.</p>
<p>She was so confused. How would she ever be able to integrate into their already established relationship? They <em>loved </em>each other. They'd been together, knew each other's habits and ticks - and it was true that they knew a lot about her, particularly Harry, but it wasn't the same.</p>
<p>She didn't know if it ever <em>would </em>be the same.</p>
<p>And the last thing she wanted was to come between their relationship. If she did, she'd never forgive herself for it. They were so good for each other.</p>
<p>"I brought lunch." said Harry, that same boyish smile on his face that she'd seen a million times, only this time it wasn't quite the same. It wasn't quite as carefree.</p>
<p>She smiled regardless, stepping aside to let him in.</p>
<p>She felt guilty. She knew that her not answering them was hurting them - or at least Harry - but she couldn't bring herself to decide. There was so much that could go wrong.</p>
<p>And if she were truly honest with herself, which she'd admittedly been avoiding doing, she knew that she loved them - had for a while.</p>
<p>She was just bloody terrified.</p>
<p>"What have you been up to?" he asked once they'd settled into a slightly uncomfortable silence while eating.</p>
<p>She shrugged, "Work for the most part."</p>
<p>Harry sighed, pushing a hand through his hair as he said, "I miss you, Mi."</p>
<p>"I miss you too." she said honestly, "I miss both of you."</p>
<p>"So why are you avoiding us?" he asked, hurt clear in his green eyes as he held her gaze.</p>
<p>"This isn't some easy decision that I can just make like some eager fifth year hankering for a threesome, Harry." she snapped.</p>
<p>"I'm not saying that." he argued, "But you <em>know </em>that we love you. You <em>know that</em>."</p>
<p>
  <em>We love you.</em>
</p>
<p>Through all of this, never once had it occurred to her that Draco was in love with her, regardless of how in love with him she was. Even after all the years they'd spent together, she still found him hard to read.</p>
<p>"Draco loves me?" she asked, voice barely above a whisper.</p>
<p>"Hermione," he groaned, "Of <em>course </em>he bloody loves you. Why do you think he brought it up? I never would have."</p>
<p>She shook her head, setting her food on the coffee table between them as she stood up and began pacing. This was <em>so not </em>what she needed right now. It just made everything that much more confusing - and admittedly harder for her to keep denying the potential that their relationship had.</p>
<p>What was she really so afraid of?</p>
<p>
  <em>Everything.</em>
</p>
<p>"Harry, this could ruin -"</p>
<p>"It could." he interrupted, standing up and catching her arm to stop her pacing, "But it could also be amazing. I <em>know </em>that it would be amazing."</p>
<p>She shook her head, tugging her arm away from him as she said, "No, you don't know that. We've never done anything even <em>remotely </em>-"</p>
<p>"Mi, you know -"</p>
<p>"Harry James Potter, stop interrupting me!" she snapped, glaring at him, "In all the years we've known each other, never <em>once </em>have you even <em>hinted </em>at wanting me in that way. And what? Now all of a sudden you want me? You <em>love me</em>? In <em>that </em>way? I don't believe that."</p>
<p>He groaned, running a hand through his hair as he tried to figure out what to say. She was right, of course, that he'd never hinted at anything more between them, but that certainly didn't mean that he didn't <em>want </em>more. Before Draco he'd always thought that she only saw him as her friend, and it wasn't until the blonde wizard pointed out exactly how she was looking at him - at <em>them </em>- that he dared even <em>hope </em>for more.</p>
<p>And who wouldn't want more with a beautiful, strong, courageous, brilliant witch like her? They'd have to be daft.</p>
<p>"Just because I never said anything doesn't mean I didn't <em>feel </em>anything." he said finally, meeting her eyes as he sat back down on the couch opposite her, "I don't know how to convince you that this is real. That what we <em>both </em>feel for you is real. But Merlin, if you tell me I'll do it. <em>We'll </em>do it."</p>
<p>She knew that she was being selfish. She knew that she shouldn't keep pushing him - <em>them </em>- away, but she didn't know if she could risk it. She knew full well that these two men had the ability to completely smash her heart to bits - and she wasn't sure if she'd be able to recover from it if they did.</p>
<p>"I need you to go." she whispered, not meeting his eyes.</p>
<p>"Hermione -"</p>
<p>"Harry, <em>please</em>. Please go."</p>
<p>He was well aware that there were unshed tears threatening to spill down her cheeks, and the sight made his chest hurt, but he did what she asked, crossing the distance to her front door quickly before turning around to say, "We love you, Mi, and regardless of what you choose to do, <em>know </em>that we're still your friends. That we still want to be in your life."</p>
<p>With those parting words he left, and no sooner had the door shut behind him, the tears spilled free.</p>
<p>"Damnit." she cursed, more angry with herself than either of them.</p>
<p>She wasn't daft. She knew - had known for a while, really - that there was more going on between them than what they were saying, but being confronted with the very real possibility of a heartbreak was absolutely terrifying.</p>
<p>She didn't know what to do, and though she was aware she owed them an explanation - a bloody <em>answer </em>- she didn't know if she could stomach it. She needed to tell them no. That they should just remain friends as they had been, but she couldn't deny that the chance for more enticed her.</p>
<p>How many times had she fantasized about two sets of hands, two pairs of lips, exploring her body? Driving her absolutely wild?</p>
<p>More than she'd be willing to admit, even to herself.</p>
<p>But there was no chance of getting hurt with fantasies. There was no chance of heartache in imagination.</p>
<p>
  <em>What was she going to do?</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>Friday Night</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I bloody told you this was a terrible idea."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Draco was seething. Harry had promised him he wouldn't confront Hermione until she came to them, but of course he couldn't just leave her be.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Honestly, it seemed more like something Draco would do, but Hermione was Harry's best friend, regardless of how long the two men had been seeing each other.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I was just trying to explain it to her and -"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"We did explain it to her, Potter." snapped Draco, yanking a hand through his hair. "She said she needed time and space, but of course you couldn't just do that."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Harry narrowed his eyes and said, "She's my best friend. I wanted to make sure she was alright."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Draco groaned, dropping his head into his hands as he muttered, "What if this is entirely mucked up beyond fixing?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Harry sighed, moving to crouch in front of where the blonde was sat as he asked, "You don't really believe that, do you?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I don't know."</em>
</p>
<p>"I saw it in her eyes, Malfoy. She feels exactly like we do, she's just scared." said Harry, moving to sit beside the blonde.</p>
<p>Draco shook his head, looking away from him as he said, "It doesn't fucking matter if she isn't going to act on it."</p>
<p>"She just needs time. She'll -"</p>
<p>"How much time do you think she needs, Potter?" he snapped, "If you're right and she feels the same way, there's no reason why she'd be -"</p>
<p>"Didn't you hear me?" he interrupted, "She's <em>scared</em>. We just sprung this on her and -"</p>
<p>"So it's my fault?" glared Draco, finally looking at the brunette wizard.</p>
<p>"I didn't say that." sighed Harry.</p>
<p>"Then what <em>are </em>you saying?"</p>
<p>Harry rolled his eyes, running a hand through his already messy hair as he said, "I'm just saying that she needs time. I mean aren't you scared?"</p>
<p>"Scared of <em>what</em>?" he asked, leveling a glare at his boyfriend, "We've been pining after the witch for bloody years."</p>
<p>"Scared of messing this up." argued Harry, "Scared of ruining the friendship we have with her."</p>
<p>Now it was Draco's turn to roll his eyes, "No, I'm not. The only thing I'm even remotely worried about is her not being willing to try this."</p>
<p>"I'm sorry."</p>
<p>The whispered words shocked them, both men standing and turning around to find Hermione in the doorway.</p>
<p>"I came through the floo." she said by way of explanation, fidgeting with her hands as she avoided looking at both of them.</p>
<p>"I didn't think you'd be back here." said Harry, taking a tentative step toward her.</p>
<p>"I wasn't sure I would be." she admitted, glancing at both of them before returning her gaze to her hands.</p>
<p>She still wasn't 100 percent sure what she was going to do, but she knew that she couldn't keep avoiding them. They deserved her to at least <em>try </em>to explain what was going on in her head.</p>
<p>"Well don't just stand there, Granger." said Malfoy, taking a seat back on the couch, "Sit."</p>
<p>She met Harry's eyes for a brief moment before quickly making her way to the opposite couch and sitting down.</p>
<p>Although she hadn't made up her mind, she had at least come prepared with <em>something </em>to say, but now, sitting in front of both of them, her mind was completely blank.</p>
<p>"You can talk to us about anything, Mi." said Harry softly, studying the way she fidgeted on the couch.</p>
<p>He was just <em>so bloody relieved </em>that she was here, regardless of the reason.</p>
<p>She met his bright green eyes, biting her lip as she quickly glanced to Draco before looking away again, her mouth opening and closing with no sound escaping.</p>
<p>"Granger," said Draco, his tone more gentle than it'd ever been with her, "This is really about me, isn't it?"</p>
<p>Her eyes widened as she looked to him, slightly shaking her head as she said, "No...I mean, not entirely. It's both of you."</p>
<p>Draco arched an eyebrow at her, but remained silent as Harry spoke.</p>
<p>"What is it you're worried about?"</p>
<p>"Everything." she whispered, "Ruining our friendship. Ruining your relationship. Not being able to...to blend into what you two already have. Ruining -"</p>
<p>"Granger," interrupted Malfoy, standing from his spot on the opposite couch to crouch in front of her, "You won't ruin anything by doing this. We're not going anywhere."</p>
<p>"You can't possibly know that." she choked out, tears stinging her eyes.</p>
<p>She could <em>see </em>their emotions written clear as day on their faces, and she <em>knew </em>she was hurting them - hell, she was hurting <em>herself</em> - but Merlin, she was so bloody scared.</p>
<p>She couldn't help but think of how <em>terribly </em>this could end up.</p>
<p>If she lost their friendship she had no idea what she would do.</p>
<p>"Yes we can, Granger." he argued, silver eyes boring into her, "There's nothing that could happen that would make us feel any differently about you."</p>
<p>She shook her head, glancing between both men as she finally told them the truth, "I'm terrified that you two will break my heart."</p>
<p>Harry's eyes widened in shock, but Draco didn't look particularly surprised by the statement.</p>
<p>"What? Mi, I would <em>never </em>-"</p>
<p>"I don't think she's concerned about <em>you </em>breaking her heart, Potter."</p>
<p>Harry arched a surprised eyebrow at the blonde before looking to her for confirmation.</p>
<p>She didn't really know what to say. If she really thought about it, she knew that Harry would never hurt her - Draco was a different story.</p>
<p>And honestly, it wasn't fair. She knew that. Draco had spent the years after Hogwarts doing nothing but making <em>everything </em>up to her, but she couldn't seem to let it go. She knew that he could well and truly <em>crush </em>her if given the opportunity - what she didn't know was whether or not he would.</p>
<p>And <em>that </em>was terrifying.</p>
<p>Sure, Harry had told her that Draco loved her too, but she hadn't heard it from <em>him</em>.</p>
<p>Not that she'd been forthcoming with her feelings either.</p>
<p>She took a deep breath, steeling her nerves for what she was about to say, but she knew she had to. She was <em>Hermione Granger </em>for Merlin's sake. She was <em>brave</em> and <em>bold</em> and she wasn't about to let two men change that about her.</p>
<p>No matter how intimidating the situation was.</p>
<p>"I know it's not fair to you, Malfoy." she said, forcing herself to keep eye contact with him, "I know that you've done everything to prove that you've changed - and really, I do believe that."</p>
<p>"But?" he asked, eyes guarded in a way she hadn't seen in quite some time.</p>
<p>She sighed, fingers coming up to lightly trail against his cheek as she whispered, "But I'm a coward. You could shatter me completely, Draco."</p>
<p>His breath hitched, both at her delicate touch and at hearing his first name leave her mouth. He could count on one hand the number of times she'd used his given name without his surname immediately following it.</p>
<p>And it <em>did </em>things to him.</p>
<p>Delicious things.</p>
<p>"You silly witch." he murmured, "Don't you realize that you could do the same to me?"</p>
<p>He watched as her toffee eyes widened in shock, unable to stop the small smirk that tugged on the corner of his mouth, "Honestly, Granger. You're supposed to be the brightest witch of our age, but you can't even see that I'm completely in love with you."</p>
<p>"You - you -" she couldn't seem to get her brain to form a coherent thought. Draco Malfoy <em>loved her</em>.</p>
<p>"I love you." he repeated, leaning forward so that he could cup her cheek in his hand, "So <em>please</em> say yes."</p>
<p>And of course, defiant witch that she was, she didn't say yes.</p>
<p>"I love you too."</p>
<p>Draco's eyes widened almost comically, clearly not expecting the words, as he struggled for something to say.</p>
<p>"I thought you -"</p>
<p>"Why else would I say you could shatter me, Malfoy?" she asked softly, "Because you have my heart. Both of you do."</p>
<p>She looked to Harry, who was still sat on the opposite couch, but had been watching the two of them with rapt attention, heart in his throat as he watched the two most important people in his life <em>finally </em>being honest with each other.</p>
<p>"As you have ours." murmured Harry, moving to sit beside her.</p>
<p>She looked between both men, and couldn't help the awkward giggle that slipped past her lips, "This is rather crazy, isn't it?"</p>
<p>"What's crazy is how long it's taken us to get here." said Draco, smirk on his face.</p>
<p>"Can we kiss you, Mi?" asked Harry, glancing to Draco before holding her gaze.</p>
<p>Her cheeks flushed crimson, but she managed a small nod, "Yes,"</p>
<p>Draco couldn't help the predatory smirk that stole across his face as he told Harry, "I think you should kiss her first, Potter."</p>
<p>Harry's cheeks tinted a light pink as he arched an eyebrow at Draco, "What makes you say that?"</p>
<p>"Because I want to watch." he replied easily, enjoying seeing his boyfriend so flustered - not that Hermione was much better.</p>
<p>There was something <em>sexy</em> in knowing Draco would be watching them.</p>
<p>
  <em>And she bloody loved it. </em>
</p>
<p>Harry turned his green eyes to her, his cheeks flushed as he asked, "Can I kiss you, Hermione?"</p>
<p>She was nodding before he'd even finished his sentence, a small smirk on Draco's face as he watched them.</p>
<p>Harry smiled, leaning forward and sliding a hand to her cheek.</p>
<p>"You're beautiful, Mi." he whispered.</p>
<p>Before she could react, his lips were on hers, light and soft and sweet and <em>everything</em> she'd imagined. She relaxed into him immediately, her hand sliding up the arm that held her face to wrap around his wrist.</p>
<p>He'd wanted this for <em>so long</em>. Merlin help him, but he couldn't remember how many times he'd had to stop himself from calling other women <em>her </em>name in bed.</p>
<p>He would've been embarrassed if he weren't otherwise occupied.</p>
<p>Harry trailed his tongue along her lower lip, silently begging her for entrance with the softest of touches.</p>
<p>And <em>of course</em> she opened for him, her tongue sliding against his in a sensual dance that set her insides ablaze.</p>
<p>
  <em>Morgana, she wanted this. </em>
</p>
<p>Draco groaned from his crouched position in front of her, his fingers digging into her thigh as he watched his boyfriends slow exploration of the woman who'd plagued his thoughts since their Hogwarts years.</p>
<p>
  <em>Salazar, it was fucking erotic. </em>
</p>
<p>Hermione couldn't help the soft gasp that passed her lips at Draco's sudden contact, pulling away from Harry to look down at the blonde wizard before her, her cheeks flushed, lips red, and eyes bright.</p>
<p>
  <em>And gods help him, but he wanted her so fucking badly.</em>
</p>
<p>"Kiss me, Malfoy." she said softly, her eyes belying the fire already burning her up.</p>
<p>Draco closed his eyes briefly, but a moment later he was knelt between her legs, a hand tangling into her hair as he pulled her forward into a rough kiss.</p>
<p>
  <em>It set her blood on fire. </em>
</p>
<p>And like the Slytherin he was, he used her gasp of surprise as an opportunity to tease her tongue with his own, the hand in her hair tightening as he pulled her impossibly closer.</p>
<p>Her hands instinctively came up, fingers clenching in his shirt as he completely <em>dominated her</em>.</p>
<p>His free hand returned to her thigh, the soft touches a sharp contrast to the rough way he kissed her.</p>
<p>"You have no idea how long I've wanted this, Granger." he groaned against her neck, kissing and nipping at the delicate skin as she panted against him, "You're so fucking sexy like this."</p>
<p>Harry groaned, a hand sliding to her side, grazing up lightly until he was tracing the side of her breast as he said, "You two are so bloody sexy together."</p>
<p>She moved one hand to cover Harry's, guiding his hand to palm her breast as she breathed out, "Please touch me."</p>
<p>"<em>Fuck,</em>" swore Harry, biting his lip as he slipped beneath her shirt, groaning when he realized she wasn't wearing a bra.</p>
<p>"How soft is her skin, Potter?" murmured Draco, his lips still trailing kisses down her neck, along her collarbone...</p>
<p>"So fucking soft." grunted Harry, lightly pinching her nipple between his fingers, delighting in the way her breath caught in her throat.</p>
<p>"Oh gods," she gasped, arching further into Draco as both men assaulted her senses.</p>
<p>"What do you want, Granger?" he asked, kisses trailing lower until he had her rosy bud in his mouth, teeth scraping over the fabric of her shirt.</p>
<p>"<em>Fuck,</em>" she hissed, already alarmingly overwhelmed.</p>
<p>
  <em>These two were going to destroy her. </em>
</p>
<p>"Isn't she beautiful like this?" murmured Draco, his eyes flicking to Harry's as he slipped a hand beneath her shirt to toy with her breast while his boyfriend did the same right beside him.</p>
<p>
  <em>She was going to combust. </em>
</p>
<p>"Yes," he murmured, catching Draco's eye, "She is."</p>
<p>"<em>Please,</em>" she whispered, lip caught between her teeth.</p>
<p>"Please what?" asked Draco with a smirk, giving her nipple a rougher pinch that had her gasping out an expletive.</p>
<p>"Touch me," she begged, "Please touch me."</p>
<p>Draco growled low in his throat, pupils blown wide as he said, "Gladly."</p>
<p>Without a moments pause he lifted her from the couch, her squeal bringing a smile to both men's faces as Draco's hands grasped her lush arse while her arms and legs wrapped around him.</p>
<p>It couldn't have been thirty seconds later when she was being pushed onto a <em>very </em>large bed, both men standing at the foot of it watching her, eyes blazing as they trailed over her.</p>
<p>"Salazar, I can't wait to fuck you." growled Draco, crawling up the bed to her left before pulling her into a sitting position so he could tug her shirt off.</p>
<p>She was immediately self-conscious, a fierce blush spreading across her cheeks and newly exposed breasts as she subconsciously held her breath.</p>
<p>Their groans were almost simultaneous, both men's eyes glued to her breasts as Harry moved onto the bed at her right.</p>
<p>"Breathe, Mi." murmured Harry, fingers trailing over her heated skin as he smiled at her, forcing her to release the breath she'd been holding as she met his, then Draco's eyes.</p>
<p>In a moment of boldness she leaned forward, fingers gripping the bottom of Harry's shirt before she pulled up, tugging it from his body and tossing it onto the ground. She gave herself a second to take in his chest - deliciously sculpted from continuing to play Quidditch in his spare time <em>and </em>being an auror - before she turned her attention to the blonde beside him, her hands quickly divesting him of his shirt as well.</p>
<p>"Gods, you're both fit." she murmured, one hand trailing down each of their chests, "Can't say I mind Quidditch too much anymore."</p>
<p>Draco smirked and Harry chuckled, a light flush to his cheeks as he joked, "Why couldn't you have felt this way back in Hogwarts?"</p>
<p>"Shut up and kiss me, Harry." she laughed breathlessly, tangling her hands in his hair as he leaned over her to press his lips against hers.</p>
<p>Meanwhile Draco pressed teasing kisses down her stomach, moving until he was settled between her spread thighs, eyes locked on her and Harry.</p>
<p>He vanished her pants and underwear with wandless magic, causing the witch to gasp and pull away from Harry, attempting to close her legs as she sat up on her elbows.</p>
<p>"Malfoy -"</p>
<p>"Shh," he hushed, hands at her knees parting her legs, sliding down her inner thighs as he pressed them into the mattress, "You have such a pretty pussy, Hermione." he murmured, breath ghosting over her clit as her hips bucked from the bed, desperate for what she knew he could give her.</p>
<p>"Has anyone ever told you that?"</p>
<p>"No," she whispered, stuttering as he moved his thumbs to her outer lips, slowly spreading her open.</p>
<p>"Fuck, you're so bloody wet. Is that for us?" asked Harry, his eyes glued to her pussy as his fingers toyed with her breasts, his lips at her throat.</p>
<p>"Yes, for you. For both of you."</p>
<p>"How does she taste, Malfoy?" asked Harry, eyes sparkling as he arched an eyebrow at the blonde between her thighs.</p>
<p>His smirk in return was predatory as his eyes held hers captive, his tongue darting out to lick the length of her cunt with one broad stroke -</p>
<p>"<em>Oh shit," </em></p>
<p>"As sweet as she smells." growled Draco, immediately returning to her pussy, his tongue circling her clit, sliding down to her dripping entrance before fucking into her with it.</p>
<p>One of her hands immediately went to his hair, fingers clenching the blonde locks as he drove her utterly wild.</p>
<p>No man had <em>ever </em>gotten her to come with their mouth - she couldn't believe the tightening in her stomach, halfway incoherent words tumbling past her lips as he ate her <em>so perfectly</em>.</p>
<p>"<em>Fuck</em>...so good, so good. I've never - no one's ever - <em>oh fuck</em> -" she was seconds from hurtling headfirst into an orgasm, but Draco pulled back, earning a groan from both Hermione <em>and </em>Harry. The brunette wizard wanted to watch her come undone <em>so badly</em>.</p>
<p>"No man's ever what, love?" he asked, breath ghosting over her throbbing clit with every word.</p>
<p>"Please don't stop, <em>gods</em>, please don't stop." she begged, thighs shaking from being so close and denied the pleasure.</p>
<p>"Tell me and I promise I'll make you come so hard you forget your fucking name." he growled, voice a deep rumble against her flesh.</p>
<p>"No man's ever made me come with his mouth before." she groaned, forcing the words out past her embarrassment in the hopes that he'd start touching her again.</p>
<p>
  <em>And gods did he ever. </em>
</p>
<p>Before she could blink Draco was assaulting her senses again, setting her nerves on fire as his tongue caressed her clit gently, flicking over it before suddenly sucking it into his mouth, a finger slipping into her and arching.</p>
<p>"<em>Oh my gods!</em>" she squealed, eyes pinched shut as her legs tried to close around his head, only to be forced down - her left thigh by him and her right by Harry.</p>
<p>"That's right, Mi." murmured Harry, "Come on his tongue. Come for him. Let us see you fall apart."</p>
<p>Hearing Harry say such dirty things to her coupled with Draco's <em>bloody talented </em>tongue, she was lost. Fingers in Draco's hair tightening, thighs shaking, his name and a litany of curse words leaving her mouth.</p>
<p>Her release only spurred him on further, his fingers leaving her cunt as he ate her hungrily, Harry capturing her lips in a kiss, taking her moans for himself as his fingers pinched and teased her breasts.</p>
<p>"<em>Fuck,</em>" she half-shrieked, pulling away from Harry's lips, "It's too much. I can't - I can't -"</p>
<p>Her words caught in her throat, thighs beginning to shake again as she tried to push Draco away from her to no avail. It only served to make him work harder, both hands digging into her inner thighs, one hand covering Harry's as he growled against her.</p>
<p>And she didn't stand a chance, her back arching from the bed as stars exploded behind her eyelids.</p>
<p>"Such a good girl." groaned Draco, giving her clit one last languorous flick that caused tremors to wrack her small frame before kissing his way up her body.</p>
<p>He paused to toy with her nipple - the same nipple that Harry's fingers were currently torturing, and she couldn't hold back her moan as she watched his tongue snake out, stroking both his boyfriend's fingers and her pebbled bud, his eyes locked on hers the entire time.</p>
<p>"You're sinful." she said breathily, her eyes trailing over to Harry, "Both of you."</p>
<p>Harry cracked a mischievous smile, fingers pinching her nipple just as Draco scraped his teeth against it - and <em>Merlin</em>, she'd never wanted anyone more than she wanted these two men.</p>
<p>"Please fuck me." she begged, her voice soft and breathless as Draco pulled back from her, and she watched them exchange a look.</p>
<p>"Well go on, Potter. You heard the lady."</p>
<p>An odd look crossed Harry's face before he pulled Draco forward into a kiss, tongue sliding along his and tasting Hermione there.</p>
<p>After a moment Harry leaned back and held the blonde wizard's gaze as he said, "I want to watch."</p>
<p>Draco's eyes were nearly wide as saucers, shock clear as day on his face as his eyes flicked over to her. They'd never really discussed who'd fuck her first - never really imagining it getting this far - but Draco had always assumed that he'd be a bit like the odd one out - so far that was <em>certainly not </em>the case.</p>
<p>"I don't think Granger -"</p>
<p>"Fuck me, Malfoy." she purred, tongue flicking out to wet her bottom lip, "Please fuck me."</p>
<p>He didn't stand a chance.</p>
<p><em>Especially</em> when she vanished his pants and boxers.</p>
<p>"I'm not going to be gentle with you, Granger." he said, voice gravelly as he leisurely stroked his cock.</p>
<p>"I didn't ask you to be." she shot back, not backing down.</p>
<p>Her eyes slid to Harry as Draco moved between her thighs, her core clenching in anticipation of what she was about to say.</p>
<p>"Let me watch you touch yourself, Harry."</p>
<p>Both men groaned, Draco's eyes sliding to Harry as he smirked, "You heard the lady. Lose the pants, Potter."</p>
<p>The brunette wizard's pupils were blown wide, only a sliver of green showing as he stripped off the remainder of his clothing, standing at the edge of the bed, slowly taking his cock into his hand.</p>
<p>"Merlin, we should've done this sooner." he muttered, watching with rapt attention as Draco chuckled against her neck, rubbing the tip of his dick against her entrance.</p>
<p>"Do you like the idea of him watching us?" murmured Draco, pushing just the head into her tight heat.</p>
<p>"<em>Oh gods.</em>" she gasped, hands flying to his shoulders, "Yes, I love it."</p>
<p>"I told you she was a kinky little thing." praised Draco, pulling out only to repeat the same torturous process.</p>
<p>"Please," she begged, "Please fuck me. Fuck me however you want to. Please, please, ple- <em>oh fuck!</em>"</p>
<p>"Bloody hell," he growled, slowly pushing forward until his hips were flush with hers, his face buried in her neck, "Such a fucking good girl. So fucking tight. Fucking perfect."</p>
<p>Hermione felt like she couldn't breathe. She'd never felt so full in her life.</p>
<p>
  <em>And it was delicious. </em>
</p>
<p>Harry was slowly stroking his cock, his eyes blazing fire over them as he groaned, "How does she feel, Malfoy?"</p>
<p>"Bloody brilliant. So fucking good. Perfect." he mumbled, picking up his pace.</p>
<p>Her nails raked down his back, the all too familiar coil in her stomach winding tighter and tighter with each perfect stroke.</p>
<p>Draco leaned up enough that he could look down at her, and her breath caught in her throat at the absolute reverence that was written all over his face.</p>
<p>
  <em>And she fucking shattered. </em>
</p>
<p>"<em>Fuck</em>, that's right, love. Come on my cock. Let me feel you. <em>Fuck, that's so good.</em>"</p>
<p>"Oh gods, Malfoy. I'm going to come. <em>Oh fuck, right there</em>." she gasped, back arching from the bed, thighs squeezing around his waist, nails digging into his skin hard enough to leave little crescent shaped marks - and then she was coming, <em>hard</em>, all over Draco Malfoy's cock.</p>
<p>And he didn't let up. In fact he picked up his pace, leaning up so that he was knelt between her spread thighs, both hands on her hips as he pulled her against him at a brutal pace.</p>
<p>"Touch her." he panted, molten silver eyes landing on Harry, "I know you want to do more than watch, love."</p>
<p>Harry had never been more turned on in his life, eyes glazed as he processed Draco's words. He was so lost in the way she was writhing beneath Draco that it was hard to get enough blood to his brain in order to respond.</p>
<p>"Can I touch you, Mi?" asked Harry, catching her gaze as Draco slowed his thrusts.</p>
<p>"Please," she whispered, her body vibrating with how close she was to another orgasm.</p>
<p>Harry climbed onto the bed, kneeling at her side as he caught her lips in a kiss, swallowing her moans as Draco returned to his punishing pace.</p>
<p>Without warning her hand wrapped around his cock, stroking him to the furious pace Draco set, pulling all sorts of expletives from his lips.</p>
<p>"Do you want to suck his cock, love?" asked Draco, his voice no more than a deep rumble.</p>
<p>She was in free fall. She wanted anything. Everything.</p>
<p>
  <em>More, more, more. </em>
</p>
<p>She was on fire, and they were pouring gasoline.</p>
<p>She nodded her head frantically, turning her head to the side and looking up at Harry.</p>
<p>"Have you ever imagined me sucking your cock, Harry?" she panted breathlessly, "Imagined my lips pressing against your skin, taking all of you - <em>fuck!</em>"</p>
<p>Draco bit down on her shoulder, growling against her ear, "You're not a good girl at all, are you, Granger? In fact, I think you're a <em>very </em>bad girl."</p>
<p>"For you," she moaned, fingers tightening around Harry's shaft, "For both of you."</p>
<p>"Then come with his cock in your throat." he ordered, enjoying the way her eyes widened, desire clear as day in them.</p>
<p>She turned her head to look at Harry, watching as he moved next to her head. In a flash she was leaning up on her elbows, taking him into her mouth.</p>
<p>"<em>Holy shit, Hermione.</em>" moaned Harry, a hand tangling in her hair as he watching his cock, glistening with her spit, slide between her plump lips.</p>
<p>The fact that she was doing this to him while his boyfriend fucked her was without a doubt the most erotic thing he'd experienced in his life.</p>
<p>
  <em>And she was so bloody good at giving head. </em>
</p>
<p>The moans that poured from her throat vibrated against his shaft, and he couldn't help but buck his hips forward against her.</p>
<p>"Fucking hell, she likes that." grunted Draco, sliding his thumb to her clit as he felt her walls fluttering around him again, "Fuck her face. Our girl really is a bad one."</p>
<p>His words, coupled with Harry's thrusts against her face, his cock hitting the back of her throat while Draco's cock brushed her cervix - she exploded.</p>
<p>Harry pulled her by her hair, tugging her head back so that they could hear her shrieks of pleasure as she shattered in front of them.</p>
<p><em>Because </em>of them.</p>
<p>And really, neither one of them stood a chance.</p>
<p>Draco's groan was guttural, fingers digging into her hips as he spilled his seed inside her, Harry grunting as he spilled over her hand and breasts.</p>
<p>Hermione was a shaking mess, cunt still spasming around Draco's cock.</p>
<p>Harry leaned forward, capturing her lips in a kiss first as he said, "That was brilliant. I can't wait to fuck you."</p>
<p>She moaned into the kiss, one hand tangling in his hair, sliding down his chest as he leaned back. Though Draco was quick to take his place, his mouth slanting over hers in moments.</p>
<p>"You're perfect." he murmured against her lips, "You were such a good girl."</p>
<p>The deep, rumbling way he said it set off another series of spasms that had him growling against her neck, teeth lightly digging in before he pushed himself off her, rolling to the opposite side Harry was on.</p>
<p>"Wow," she said breathlessly, looking between both men with a sated smile on her face.</p>
<p>Harry smiled, his cheeks flushed as he asked, "Does this mean what I think it means?"</p>
<p>She chuckled nervously, biting her lip before saying, "I think it'd be hard to go back to being just friends after that."</p>
<p>"Does that make you our girlfriend, Granger?" drawled Draco, a smirk playing on his lips as he studied her.</p>
<p>She nodded, smile widening at the genuine happiness she saw on his and Harry's faces.</p>
<p>"Thank bloody Salazar." groaned the blonde wizard, tugging her forward into another kiss before Harry did the same.</p>
<p>She snuggled into Draco's side, Harry sliding behind her so his front was pressed to her back, arm winding around her middle while Draco's was around her back, lightly combing through her hair.</p>
<p>"Night, Mi." said Harry, voice already thick with sleep, breath ghosting along her neck, already hardening cock pressing against her bum.</p>
<p>She knew he wouldn't make it an hour before he was slipping inside her too.</p>
<p>"Night, Harry." she whispered, pressing a kiss to Draco's chest as she continued, "Night, Malfoy."</p>
<p>"Goodnight, Hermione."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let me know how I did!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>